


Banished

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Role Reversal, Role Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Azula Is Banished
Kudos: 4





	Banished

Azula hated training; while her brother was a prodigy with blue fire, she was weak. He was born lucky, she was lucky to be born. "Princess Azula?" Began the voice of a messenger. "You are needed in the throne room, there is much to discuss when you arrive." When the princess entered, she saw a man turn round; it was Lieutenant Zhao, he was holding out a ring.

"It is good to see my bride-to-be is in such good health." Azula was horrified, she was to be married? To this egotistical creep? "No!" She pushed the ring to the floor. "I'm not going to marry you if it kills me!" She then saw the glares in the room and felt until heat intensify as she saw the flames rise. For her disrespect, she would have to fight, she would fight Zhao in an Agni Kai.

She prepared rose, preparing to use Zhao's balance, or lack there of, to beat hi. But turning around she felt her eyes widen in horror and her; before her was her father. Despite falling to her knees, pleading. Be still advanced towards her. Placing his hand on her face; she screamed as she felt the flesh melt and burn. In the crowd, Iroh was mortified and looked away. Zhao and Zuko however smiled, glee and sadistic pleasure on their faces.

Azula awoke on a boat, she had one instruction, one task from her father, written in a scroll. 'Capture or kill the Avatar, then you will restore your honour and come home'. Former princess had to do this, she had to capture the Avatar. Maybe then she could see her true love again.


End file.
